Harry Potter and the New Start
by sophia be
Summary: What if Harry Potter Was born a girl? My little twist on an old story. Au FemHarry! M just to cover all bases.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it

This Is My First story. Please Be nice and review. This Is a Female Harry Potter and what could have happen with that one small change.

Chapter 1

Number 4 privet Drive matched every other house in the neighborhood. The house looked like it came out of a magazine. The grass was never too long or too short it was just perfect. With the house came a perfectly normal family thank you very much. The family who lived in number four was perfect normal in every boring way. Vernon Dursley was a very hard working husband. Like every normal man he worked nine to five and every day he came home to a loving and doting wife. Petunia Dursley was stay at home Mum. She was apart of the neighborhood bridge club and the proud mother of Dudley Dursley. Dudley was a very out going ten year old. He had a group of friends that lived in the same neighborhood and they went to the same school. They had one secret that would keep them from being normal. The secret was a ten year girl and she wasn't normal in any way.

Harry Potter was an orphan. She was given to her aunt to be raised after her low life mum and dad died. She was not a happy little girl by any means. Every thing about her was abnormal and her a personally hide something to:poor grades hid brilliance that few had ever seen,shyness and unwillingness to talk hid her wonderful personally and, the black curls hid a scar. She received the scar when her drunken father swerved into on coming traffic killing himself, her mother, and the family in the other car. Harry was not normal by any means and her adoptive family hated her for ruining there perfectly normal life.

Each normal day she was woken with the three pounding sounds of Aunt Petunia raping on her door. For a while she laid on her cot thinking about how abnormal her life was. She was dreaming about having a bedroom that wasn't located under the stairs and she would receive a present today. But her dream was pushed away when her aunt bellowed "Harry Potter get your freaky ass in here." Harry rushed to get ready for fear of punishment. After getting ready she left her little cupboard making her way to the kitchen. Harry prepared the family's breakfast as her Aunt watched the neighborhood looking for the latest gossip.

During the summer she would have chores to complete before her uncle arrived home. If she didn't complete them Harry would be sent to her cupboard with a sore bottom and an empty tummy. While thinking about all the chores she had to do: she forgot to watch the eggs and burnt them a little bit. Uncle Verorn was heard heading down the stairs. Harry wonder how much more weight the stairs could handle before clasping underneath him. As Vernon walked by her he slapped her head making her dizzy when he saw the eggs. "Cant a little freak like you make a descent meal" Vernon said as he sat down. "Girl go brush your hair" he grumbled. She rolled her eyes knowing nothing would help her untamed hair. As he folded the paper Harry placed the food on the table. "Girl get out of my sight" snapped her aunt. Not letting a free pass go Harry ran out the back door. She ran until she arrived at the little park.

Walking around the park Harry thought about how today was looking to be a better day than the last. Today was her Eleventh birthday and she was given no chores to complete. She smiled a little at that thought. Unexpected Harry was on the ground. Looking up harry spied the reason she had a new bruise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Above her was a tall man with long black hair. "S oO rrr YY" she stammered out as she picked her self off the pavement. He looked down his long nose at her as he brush his clothes as if she got them dirty by running to her. "I am looking for number Four privet drive. Point me to it" He stated with distaste. She pointed down the way she had came. With out notice he walked the way she pointed. Shaking her head Harry continue to walk.

Back and forward ,Back and forward, Harry swung. She watched the man come storming back a while later. She let a sight as she knew he was heading her way. Harry never talked because she had no need to. When at her Aunt's she all ways got into trouble if she wasn't quiet so she didn't talk. When at school she didn't talk because she didn't want to blow her cover. No one saw her and she wanted to keep it that way.

When reached her he just stood there looking at her. "I went to number four." He said. She continue to swing waiting for a question. He finally gave in "Does a girl named Harriet Potter live anywhere around here?". She was in shock, he was looking for her? He can't be her,Her name isn't Harriet! What a horrible name! Well she guess it wasn't any worse than Harry. By the time she realized she hadn't answered him, He was mumbling under his about dunderheads. The man turned away from her and disappeared from sight.

Severus Snape was by no means a nice man and when angered all hell broke lose. How dare those muggles treat him like that! First that little untidy wrench ran into him. The brat couldn't even answer his question. What a simpleton. Then Petunia Evans treating him like trash. How dare she? After all he had known her as a child and much hasn't changed. She was still one of the most ugly women he had met. Oh Merlin, her screeching. He only need to give Harriet-bloody-Potter her letter. Now he had a riddle. For one Petunia stated that the freak wasn't there. If she wasn't there; Where in the hell was she? The second If she as there why wasn't there any pictures of her? As he walked to the headmaster office he took an headache potion. Barking out "Lemon Drop" the guardian jumped to the side. He rode the stair up into the headmaster office.

" She's not there." Severus stated to Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster raised his head from the paper work in front of him. " Of course she there. The wards are still up."

" She not there"

"What do you mean by not there?"

" When I arrived there. Petunia Evans answered the door and told me that a little girl named Harriet Potter was not in her house. I figured that she was lying and walked into the was not one picture of a girl is in that house Albus." Albus turned to a little spinning object on the shelf next to Severus. " The wards are in place Severus. You must go back and check again before we start to worry." With that last statement Severus got up to return to Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **All characters and settings in this FanFiction are J.K. Rowling's. I will take ownership however, of the plot that has spun off her original Harry Potter story.

" The wards are in place Severus. You must go back and check again before we start to worry." With that last statement Severus got up to return to Privet Drive.

Chapter 3

It was almost noon and Harry belly had rumbled. She couldn't decide if she wanted to go back to number 4 or just stay hungry. As she walked down the pavement she thought about how different she was from her relatives. Her Aunt was tall and skinny which aloud her to peer though the windows of the neighbors. Harry couldn't tell you who was cheating on who and she didn't care. Vernon was huge and his mustache. He never tolerated anything that they considered out of the ordinary. Harry Potter was anything but normal. Then Finally Dudley, he was almost the size of a baby whale and had piggy little eyes. Harry shook her head at her cousin. The whale was dumber than a box of rocks and Harry used that to get away from his gang. Walking around the house Harry could hear her aunt coo at the whale. Opening the door Harry looked around making sure the walrus wasn't in striking range. Harry hurry to make a sandwich before her relative realized she was home.

As she gobbled it down she was startled. "Go to your cupboard" Vernon's deep voice raged. Harry walked the farthest way around him making her way to the cupboard. When passing him she was hit making her land on her side. "Where the hell were you?" Vernon roared, spittle flying toward Harry.

" I-I-I-waassss-aatt the park."stutter Harry.

" Go to your room" Vernon clenched a fist as he spoke. Harry all but ran out of the room into her cupboard. As soon as she got into it the door bell rang. Her uncle lumbered by to answer it. She strained to hear who was it at the door. It was probability the old lady do the street. Harry could picture Vernon's vain pop as he yelled "That freak isn't here"to the stranger. "You- I- Me-I – will not be Threatened IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Vernon managed to get out. " I am not intimidated by you. Vernon? Do you even know who I am?" drawled a voice, " I have come for her. You have ten minutes to get her." their voices died down but she could still hear the heated argument. Vernon turn to the cupboard. " Girl come here!". Harry hesitant before she open the door. It was the same man that was in the park this morning. Vernon had gone white which was never a good thing. " Your Harriet Potter" The man asked. She shook her head no. The man arched his eyebrow looking mad. Harry stutter out a response be for he could ask anything else. "No-no-jjjust-Harry" The man pulled out a letter from his vest and held it out to her. Her uncle screech as Harry grabbed the letter. " I will Not Have Any Of That Freakish Stuff in MY HOME And you Get Out" The man pulled out a stick. "She will get her letter and you wont be standing in her way." "FFFor-meee?" He just stared at her like she was a idiot. She opened the letter like it would break.

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July, 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mogonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

" This can't be right." Harry muttered to the man. "It's very true Potter. Now lets go". "You Will not be taking her" Vernon yelled. She just looked at the man as if he was crazy. Before she could even protest Harry was on the man's shoulder walking out of number four.

I love Harry for a girls nickname but I hate Harriet. Have any other names that could fit for Harriet please let me know. I would really like a plant or star name. I know the twins and Draco will play a big role but as of right now that could change. I need a Beta! Please review, I need to know how I am doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HE-" Harry couldn't finish shouting for help before she felt a tight squeeze around her belly. When they appeared in a dirty room that appeared to be a living room, the man dropped her. "Ouf! W-w-what the HELL w-w-w-was that!"

"Apparition" Sneered the man grabbing the girl by her upper arm, he then hauled her into the kitchen. He roughly shoved Harry into the kitchen causing Harry to trip over her feet and fall to the floor fell. Feeling more safe on the floor then of being a standing target, Harry remained where she was. She searched for a easy exit or any way out of this place. Could she make it to the back door before the man got to her or used his wand doing who knows what to her? There is no way to know and it wasn't worth the risk. The man flicked his wand at the door on the far wall of the kitchen, lighting the door in a soft pink light. Harry studied the door and the light, obviously she could forget thought of escape. The man took a seat in a rickety old chair at the old wooden table. Harry broke the silence by screaming

"W-w-where are-e-e We-e-e? Wh-h-ho are you-u-u? Why am-m-m I h-h-here? Take me b-b-back n-n-n-now!"

"My home, Professor Severus Snape. You are here for a reason. Not until I say so." The man replied cooly, he arched his eye brow waiting for her to get off the floor to join him at the table. Taking the hint, Harry shakily stood up and placed herself at the farthest chair away from him.

" You didn't answer why I am here?" As soon as she sat Snape started into the long story of the first war. How a young man had dreams of a better future but how the dark arts turn him into something evil. Snape told Harry how he got caught up in the mayhem and destruction. Snape ends the story about a boy named Harry who defeated the dark lord.

" Boy?" Harry question as though she had not heard right, "But I am a girl!"

"The Potters are a very old family and if it had been know that the heir was female you would have been give to the highest bidder." Harry raised an eye brow at that. "Your family is rich and the wizardry world is stuck in the past. They care about blood" Snape said, then went into explanation of the workings of life in the wizardry world. "Its getting late" Snape stood up from the table; waving to her to follow him, he walked her upstairs and down a hallway to a small bedroom. Snape flicked his wand sending the dust flying out the window. The second flick of his wand freshen the air of the room so it no longer smelled of mold. Then the older man asked, "We will be leaving early, Can you mind your self in this room?" Harry nodded her head at the severe man as he turn out of the room. Harry fell onto the small bed and slowly fell into a restless sleep, she was reluctant to sleep because there was a chance that it could all be a dream.


End file.
